


The Other Side

by Chuckyegg



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan (Walking Dead) Smut, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuckyegg/pseuds/Chuckyegg
Summary: When Rick returns from the line up without her dad, Coby is furious. She's faced with the difficult decision of what to do next. She has to save him, but will it come at a cost? And how will Negan fare against Daryl's own daughter?





	1. Chapter 1

Coby paced backwards and forwards impatiently, stopping every few minutes to look out at the road.

"You're going to fall off there if you're not careful."

She looked down at Gabriel as she stood atop the platform beside the gate. "They shoulda' gotten back by now. Somethin's wrong, i know it."

"Why don't you come down from there, have yourself a rest?"

She shook her head. "I can't, not till they're back."

"They'll be back, Coby. You need to rest, or at the very least eat."

"Nah, i'll eat once they're home safe." She shuffled the rifle on her shoulder, staring out at the road. They'd come back, they had to. Her dad certainly would, that was for sure. There wasn't anyone tougher than him.

Just as she was contemplating leaving to go look for him, she heard a car approaching, her eyes wide as she settled the rifle on her shoulder.

"Who is it, is it Rick?" Gabriel shouted up.

"Don't know." She squinted her eyes. "Can't tell. I think.. yeah, it's Rick. Open the gate." She said as she climbed down.

Gabriel opened the gate, the car rolling through and coming to a stop. Rick stepped out, and Coby didn't like the look on his face. It was sombre and pale.

"Rick. What happened? Did ya' find everyone?"

He stared at her, clenching his jaw so his lip wouldn't tremble.

"Where's my dad?" She asked, looking in the car window as Michonne stepped out. There was a very battered looking Eugene, and a sombre Rosita and Carl, but that was it. "Rick, where's my dad?" Coby repeated herself. "Is he.." The words wouldn't leave her mouth.

Rick shook his head. "Negan took him."

Coby took a step back, her eyes narrowing. "I don't understand. What d'ya mean he took him?"

"He.. he lead us out into the woods, and.. he killed Glenn and Abraham." Tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"No, i don't.. they're gone?" She asked in disbelief. Rick nodded in reply. "An' Maggie?"

"We got her to the Hilltop."

"What d'ya mean he took him?"

"Your dad was shot. He.. he took him back with him."

Coby rushed over. "Where?"

"I don't know."

"What d'ya mean ya' don't know? That's my goddamn dad!" She spat.

"Coby, don't." Michonne made her way over. "I know this is hard, but Rick did-"

"Did what?! Started this in the first place? I told ya' it was stupid attackin' that outpost, said it'd start somethin'. Now look where we are.. Glenn and Abe are dead, an' they got my dad!"

"I'm sorry," Rick said, his eyes blood shot, dark circles beneath.

"Y'aint sorry."

"That's enough," Michonne said.

Coby's lip trembled, her eyes filling up. "That's my dad." She dropped her head, Michonne wrapping an arm around Coby and pulling her close.

"I know, Coby. I know," Michonne said, her own lip beginning to tremble.

~

Coby sat at Rick's kitchen table with Michonne and Rosita.

"So what's our next move?" Coby asked.

Rick looked across the table, swallowing thickly. "There isn't one."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Coby frowned.

He shook his head. "There isn't one. We've gotta do what they say, or more people die."

"Are ya' shittin' me?"

"There's just too many of them."

Coby slammed her fist on the table as she got out of her seat. "Ain't no such thing. We've beat assholes like that before."

"Not like this. They have the numbers."

"What, so y'all are just gonna leave him there?!"

"My hands are tied." Rick rubbed at his temples.

"My dad wouldn't leave ya' behind, he wouldn't leave _no one_ behind."

"If i could bring him back, then i _would._ "

"Bullshit." Coby turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Michonne asked.

"I'll go find him myself, don't need none of y'all."

"Coby, just stop." Rick got up from the table. "We don't even know where they are. They could be anywhere."

"I ain't sittin' here on my ass eatin' biscuits an' fuckin' drinkin' tea whilst they got him. What d'ya expect us ta do, Rick?"

"We _have_ to follow _their_ rules. It's the only way we can be sure we won't lose anyone else."

Coby shook her head. "No, see i never wanted ta fight 'em in the first place. This is all on you, Rick. My dad trusted you, an' so did i. Now i just gotta trust number one. I'll find him."

"That's not what he'd want, and you know that," Rick pointed out.

"What, he wouldn't wanna be found?!"

"No, he wouldn't want you risking your life to find him."

Coby scoffed. "Worst thing we did was joinin' you. Shoulda' carried on when we saw y'all at the quarry. Least Uncle Merle would still be here. None of this woulda' happened if Merle was still here."

Rick fought the urge to tell her things would most likely be worse if Merle were still alive, but he planned on keeping his nuts intact, so he bit his tongue. "This is where we are. If you wanna go out there, then i can't stop you. But i'll tell you something, Coby. It's not gonna get you anywhere. You'll end up hurt or worse, or maybe someone else will pay the price."

"Like my dad is?"

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. "What would you have me do?"

Her brows furrowed as she felt a lump in her throat. "Not sit there lookin' all defeated, like you've just given up."

"We _are_ defeated. You know what Negan said? He said, that if i break his rules, he'll have me cut pieces of off your dad. Negan.." Rick shook his head. "I almost had to cut off my son's arm. Do you understand? _That,_ is where we are."

"Did ya' at least find Carol?"

"Morgan's still out looking for her."

Coby laughs. "Jesus. You left Carol's life in the hands of someone who ain't got the balls ta end someone when it's needed?"

"Coby." Michonne stepped forward once again. "I agree with you, okay."

"Michonne?" Rick looked up at her with a frown.

"No, Rick. I'm saying it how it is." She turned to Coby. "I don't like this. I think we should fight. But Rick's right. Right now, there's nothing we can do. We can't afford to do anything rash."

Coby looked down at her feet. "Easy for you ta say. It ain't your dad," she said before leaving.

~

She'd been barely four months old when her mother had dropped her off outside Daryl's trailer in a bassinet, with nothing but a note that read, _Daryl, this is our daughter, Colby. I got a job in the big city, can't look after her no more, Layla._

Unfortunately, Daryl had been out hunting, so Merle had found her. In fact, he'd been so lit, he'd tripped over her bassinet, and stared down at her as she'd begun to bawl her eyes out.

"What in the holy shit?" He'd frowned, looking down in disbelief. Merle had glanced around the trailer park, sure someone had been playing a prank on him. He'd headed inside, certain someone would come take her once they realised he wasn't falling for it, but after an hour of her crying, he'd brought her in, reading the note. He crossed out the letter l on her name, since he didn't like the name Colby so much, and then he sat her on his lap as he drunk a few more beers and watched a western.

By the time Daryl had gotten back, Merle had been sound asleep, the baby settled in his lap.

They'd raised her together, as best as they could. But no matter how hard up they'd been, Coby had always come first, never missing a meal.

And now, as she sat with her head in her hands, tears dripping on the carpet of the house she shared with her dad in Alexandria, she didn't know what to do.

Rick was right. If she did something, it wouldn't necessarily be her that paid the price. But could she really do nothing? Just let her dad rot away God knows where?

"Dad.. what do i do?" She whispered.

** Author's Note  **

**I'd** **been asked a loooong time ago** **whether** **i** **would** **do a fic with Daryl's daughter,** **so** **here it** **finally** **is. Not sure how long it'll be, i'm just kinda winging it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Coby had missed Negan's visit by an hour, and she was fuming to say the least, considering her dad had been in Alexandria and she'd missed the chance to see him.

Rick had told her as little as possible, with the intention of sparing her feelings. So she'd gone to Carl, and he'd done no such thing, only fueling the fire.

Coby sat on her sofa, picking at what little fingernails she had left.

"We should take them out ourselves," Carl said as he sat across from her.

"An' how are we gonna do that? Your dad just let those assholes take all our damn weapons."

"We can take out _him._ "

Coby shook her head. "Don't matter if we just take Negan out, there's probably an even bigger aashole just waitin' ta take his place. Doin' that just gets more of our own killed."

"Don't you want your dad back?" He frowned.

Coby threw him a cold stare. "Don't even ask me that. Your dad got him taken in the first place."

Carl looked down at his hands. "Sorry. I didn't mean it."

"No, an' that's your problem, Carl. Ya' just don't think. Ain't just about killin' Negan."

"If it got your dad back you would."

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"'Cause it's my dad!" She snapped, getting up from the sofa.

"Glenn and Abraham were family."

"Yeah, they were. But they're gone now. Ain't no bringin' 'em back. I won't have ya' doin' somethin' stupid an' gettin' my dad killed."

"Negan needs to die."

Coby shook her head. "Ya' know what, Carl. Just do whatever ya' gotta do. But if my dad gets hurt in the process, i ain't ever gonna forgive ya'."

"I'm not the only one who wants Negan dead."

"Of course you're not. I'm pretty sure everyone does. Ya' know what, you're pissin' me off. Get the fuck outta here." Coby nodded towards the door.

Coby watched him leave, rubbing at her temples as he slammed the door behind him. She was angry. Angry at Carl for being so stupid, angry at Rick for letting Negan take her dad, but most of all, she was angry that she'd missed the perfect opportunity to follow Negan back to wherever he was keeping her dad.

She sighed, leaning back on the sofa. She'd barely slept the last few days, and it showed, dark circles beneath her eyes ageing her much more than her nineteen years. It didn't help that when she _had_ slept, she'd been plagued with bad dreams, mostly where her dad didn't come home. There had only been one where he'd come home, but he'd been a Walker. Coby had woken up in a cold sweat, her eyes searching the room as if he might be lurking in the shadows.

Coby wondered whether she should travel to Hilltop, partly because she can't stand to be around Rick, but also to pay her respects to Abe and Glenn. Losing Abe had hit her the hardest, even though she'd known Glenn much longer. Abe had had one hell of a sense of humour, and there wasn't enough of that around. Her dad was too serious for making dick jokes, so Coby had more than appreciated Abe's ability to make her laugh till tears had fallen down her cheeks. She loved anyone who made her laugh so hard that her stomach hurt.

~

Almost another week had gone by, and Coby had spent most of it out hunting with nothing more than the ability to set snares, and her trusty knife. Her dad had taught her how to use a crossbow, and she used it well. However, she'd lost her crossbow the week before, Rick insisting she had to hand it over. Since the Saviors had taken their guns, they probably wouldn't appreciate her having a crossbow either.

Coby sat on a fallen tree, picking dirt from her nails with a knife. The snares had caught nothing, and it was almost impossible to catch anything with just a knife. Rick had left Alexandria to find supplies for the Saviors, since they were due for pick up, and she'd been less than impressed to say the least.

Surely they had to fight? It would only be a matter of time before what they had to offer the Saviors fell short, and someone would pay the price, maybe even her dad.

She stabbed her knife into the ground, her heart aching something fierce.

Coby held her breath for a moment at the sound of voices. She squinted her eyes, looking out at the road through the trees.

Her eyes widened as she watched two men sat on the back of a pickup truck.

Was she close to wherever they'd taken her dad? She wasn't sure. But what she _was_ sure of, was one of the men had her dad's crossbow, and even worse, his leather vest.

~

Dwight wiped crumbs from his beard, washing his sandwich down with a swig of water. He hopped down from the truck. "Gonna step out for a piss," he said, heading into the woods.

He didn't get the chance to unzip, feeling cold metal against his throat. Dwight froze on the spot, holding out his hands as an arm curled round his neck.

"Keep your hand off the radio, asshole."

He swallowed thickly, the knife nicking his throat. "My hands are right here. I wouldn't do anything stupid if i were you."

"Well, thankfully, you're not me." Coby dropped her arm from his neck, taking the gun from his hip. She replaced the knife with the gun, and took a step back. "Turn around."

Dwight turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. "You're just a kid."

"An' yet i just disarmed ya'. An' i'm not a kid." She frowned a little. "The fuck happened to your face?"

"What do you want?"

"I want that crossbow for a start, it ain't yours.. an' the vest."

"You're not gonna shoot that."

"Fuckin' try me asshole."

Dwight took the crossbow from his shoulder and placed it on the ground. Coby gestured with the gun, Dwight taking off the vest and placing it on top of the crossbow.

"Good. Now ya' can take me to wherever it is you're keepin' my.. Daryl."

Dwight laughed, shaking his head. "You won't get within a hundred feet of the Sanctuary without someone taking a shot at you. Even with me as a hostage."

Her face fell a little. She was as good as her dad at reading people, and he sounded like he was being honest. "Don't care. Take me there, or i blow your damn head off."

Her gun went off, missing Dwight by a few inches as she dropped to the ground.

He looked over at the other Savior. "That almost got me!" Dwight yelled.

"Relax. It was nowhere near you," he laughed, looking down at the girl he'd just clocked in the head with his rifle. "What we doing with her?"

"We take her back with us. I think she's from Alexandria, she knows who Daryl is anyway, she recognised the crossbow and vest."

"You think she's his woman?"

"I guess we'll find out."

~

Her eyes flickered open, her cheek cold as she lay on the floor. Coby sat up, rubbing at the back of her head. She felt sickly, but otherwise she was fine. Rising to her feet, she glanced at her surroundings. It was dark, the only light coming from beneath the door in front of her. She tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Shit!" She whispered.

Coby ran to the corner at the sound of footsteps. She glanced down at her waist, but not only had they taken her weapons, they'd also taken her belt and shoes. Coby shielded her eyes as the door opened, her stomach beginning to cramp a little as the blonde guy from the road stood in the doorway.

"You're awake."

"Give the man a medal."

"Watch your mouth."

Coby looked up at him, noticing that he was once again wearing her dad's vest. "That ain't yours."

Dwight kneeled down, looking at her curiously. "You his woman? Is that why you came for him?"

She turned her mouth up as if she'd sucked on a lemon. "Nah. I ain't his woman."

He tilted his head. "He must mean _something_ to you. People don't normally risk their lives for just anybody."

"Well, i ain't people."

"No. What you are is stupid. What did you think was gonna happen? That you'd just stroll right in he-"

She leaned on all fours and vomited, little specks bouncing off the cell floor and splashing against his pants.

"Shit!" Dwight stood up so fast his knees popped. He looked down at her with a grimace, unsure what to do. He stepped out, closing the door behind him.

After he'd changed, and once he was sure she was done being sick, he dragged her to another cell, throwing her a bottle of water.

"Don't gulp, just sip."

Coby unscrewed the lid. "Yeah, i don't need no damn tutorial on how ta drink water."

"Consider yourself lucky you're getting any."

"Why _am_ i gettin' any? I'm surprised ya' didn't just leave me in that cell."

"Because Negan's gonna want to talk with you once he's back."

Her eyes widened. "Where am i?"

"Sanctuary."

"No, seriously?" She asked, glancing around the cell.

Dwight shook his head. "Sip don't gulp," he reminded her before heading off, leaving her in darkness once again.

~

Negan drove his truck through the gates. It had been a shitty fucking day. First Rick's one-eyed offspring had killed two of his men, not to mention he'd ruined his plan to spend the day doing nothing other than screw his wives senseless. Then that stupid fuck at Alexandria had pissed him off, which meant he'd ruined a perfectly good t-shirt after he'd gutted him. Then there was his beautiful Lucille. Negan glanced over at her lovingly, clenching his jaw as he eyed the bullet she'd saved him from.

Negan smiled. "You should get fucking wife of the goddamn year, baby. In fact, i might just fucking make you a trophy myself, you damn well deserve it."

The only upside, was that he now had a bullet maker, and that was one hell of an upside.

The cherry on top, or rather the shit on top of the turd sandwich as Negan thought of it, had come over the radio. Daryl was gone, and he'd killed fat Joey in the process.

As soon as he stepped out of the truck, Dwight made his way over.

"You'd better have some good fucking news for me, Dwight."

Dwight stared at him, glancing at Negan's blood covered t-shirt. "I.. there's no news on Daryl."

"Fuck!"

"We.. we might have something."

Negan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I found a girl while i was out on the road with Brian."

"Well that's very fucking good, Dwight, but how the fuck is you possibly getting your dick wet something?"

"I.. that's not.." Dwight shook his head. "She attacked us."

"Alright, you got my attention. The fuck did she attack you for?"

"She recognised the vest and crossbow, she knows Daryl, and not just that, but she was being pretty damn careless about finding him."

Negan grinned from ear to ear. "Wait.. are you saying she's his woman?"

"She says she isn't, but, i don't believe her."

Negan slapped Dwight's shoulder playfully. "Now _that,_ is _something._ " He gestured to the passenger seat of his truck. "Have Lucille cleaned for me. I'm gonna get myself cleaned up and go talk to our little jailbird." Negan stopped in his tracks, turning to Dwight. "Is she hot?"

"I.. i didn't take much notice. What difference does it make?"

"It makes it much more interesting." Negan smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Negan made his way down the corridor wearing a fresh t-shirt, and holding a clean Lucille.

He stood outside the cell whilst one of his men unlocked the door. "Give us some room," he said. His men walked a few feet down the corridor, standing watch should he need them.

Negan opened the door, resting Lucille against his shoulder as he stood in the doorway.

Coby gave him no more than a cursory glance, resting her arms against her knees as she picked at her nails.

"Well, hello there, sweetheart." He smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "What's your name, beautiful?"

"None of ya' business," she answered.

"Well that's a fucking mouthful. You got a shorter name i could use?"

"Yeah, fuck off."

Negan chuckled, running a hand over his face, his cheeks like sandpaper against his fingers in spite of him having shaved only a few hours before. "I kinda like that, since it's my favourite fucking word. I'm Negan."

Coby looked up at him, her eyes widening briefly. She snorted. "So you're the big bad Negan everyone's so afraid of. I gotta say, i'm a little disappointed."

"Really?" He smiled. "Well that's a damn shame, i really fucking hate to disappoint people."

"I'm sure this ain't the first time. Probably disappointed your own mother the day ya' was born, should be used ta it by now."

Negan furrowed his brows, and Coby was sure she'd hit a nerve. That was until he grinned like a Cheshire cat, breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Damn, girl!" He smiled, placing a hand against his chest. "You've got one hell of a mouth on you." Negan took a few steps closer, kneeling down in front of her. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. "What's your name?"

"I already-"

Negan waved a hand. "Yeah, i know." He placed Lucille beneath her chin, Coby lifting her head till she met his gaze. "Your name?"

She clenched her jaw. "Coby."

He smiled, bringing Lucille back down by his side. "See, now how easy was that?"

"About as easy as your mother."

Negan stared at her coldly, this time she _had_ hit a nerve. He placed his fingers beneath her chin. "Are you _trying_ to piss me off?"

"Ain't tryin' nothin'. I thought you'd have thicker skin. Again.. i'm disappointed."

"You know, i wouldn't have put you and Daryl together. In fact, i wouldn't have fucking put him with anyone. All the time he was here, my wives walking round with their tits and asses hanging out.. i never caught him sneaking a peek, not once."

"We're not together."

"Hmm, see i don't know, sweetheart. I would've thought you were a little young for him.. not that shit like that matters, age is just a fucking number these days.. as long as it's north of eighteen," Negan chuckled. "You're from Alexandria, right?" Coby clenched her jaw. "I'll take that as a yes." He shrugged his shoulders. "You know what, sweetheart. Where you're from, and why you're here, it doesn't really fucking matter. Because Daryl isn't here anymore."

Her eyes widened. "You're lyin'."

"Nope. This is me being honest as fuck, sweetheart. Fuck knows how, and when i find out how, heads are gonna roll, but he got out. Killed one of my men in the process."

_Shit!_

"I can see you're trying to stay all cool and shit, but inside you're just fucking kicking yourself, aren't you?"

"Don't matter. He's out, an' that's what i wanted."

"Well, that's very fucking swee.." Negan frowned, tilting his head to one side. "Hold the fucking phone." He placed his hand beneath her chin once again, his fingers resting against her jawline as he pulled her into the light. " _Holy shit_! You're his fucking daughter, aren't you?"

Coby shook her head, slapping his hand from her face.

"Bullshit! I've spent the last couple of weeks grinding your daddy down, i'd know those fucking blue eyes anywhere.. and that scowl. _Holy shit_!" Negan grinned from ear to ear. "Damn! And here was me thinking you were his woman." He shook his head. "Shit. I can see why he kept you quiet. If i'd know about you, sweetheart, i could've got that fucker to kneel. I mean, he did kneel, but i mean _kneel kneel._ I could've got him to do _anything_ if i'd known about you."

"He wouldn't kneel for nothin'"

"Oh, i fucking disagree, sweetheart. Dads have a special place in their hearts for their little girls. There's a reason he didn't mention you. And here's me thinking this was a shitty day. Look what fell right into my fucking lap. I got myself a bullet maker, and Daryl's own daughter. I feel like a fucking kid in a candy shop." He chuckled. "I've got men out looking for him as we speak. Maybe i should call them off, what do you think, sweetheart?"

"My name ain't sweetheart. An' i couldn't give a shit what ya' do."

"Really? So you'd have me order they kill him on sight then?" Coby flinched. "I thought not." Negan rose to his feet, Lucille hanging down by his side. "What to do. I've got so many options right now, i just can't fucking think straight." Coby held her stomach as it growled loudly. Negan looked down at her almost sympathetically, kneeling down once again. "Shit. When's the last time you ate?" She turned away from him, gritting her teeth. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

"I don't want nothin' from _you._ " She sneered.

"Come on, sweetheart, don't be like that. I really feel like this is the start of something beautiful, Coby."

"It ain't."

"What-the-fuck-ever." Negan rolled his eyes. "I can't have you fucking starving to death. I'm gonna need you, so come on." Negan headed out the door, turning back to look at her. "That's an order."

~

Coby followed him down the long corridors, not seeing a chance to run. He led her through a set of double doors into what looked like a parlour. There were women lounging around, all dressed in black. Coby frowned, guessing they were the wives he had mentioned.

"Come on," Negan said, holding a door open for her.

Coby stepped inside, glancing at her surroundings. It was a large room with a ridiculously oversized four poster bed, a set of drawers, and a seating area to her right. It was what she would've called a typical bachelor pad, if said bachelor had money.

"Pretty fucking cool, isn't it?" Negan smiled.

"Nah. Looks like ya' overcompensatin' for somethin'."

Negan chuckled. "There's that quick wit. I like that. Your dad wasn't much of a talker. I got a feeling it's gonna be much more fun having _you_ here. Take a seat."

Coby sat down on a grey chair, Negan sitting on a black, leather sofa across from her.

"So, what exactly was your plan? Dwight said you disarmed him out on the road, that's pretty impressive. Just a fucking shame you forgot all about the other guy. Did you track them?"

Coby shook her head. "Weren't lookin' for no one."

"So what _were_ you doing out there?"

"Huntin'."

Negan smiled. "Hunting, that's an important skill these days. You any good at it?"

"Would be if y'all hadn't taken my crossbow."

"Ahh, so that big ugly looking crossbow is yours. It's bigger than your dad's."

"It's a recurve."

"Am i supposed to know what that means?" He glanced over at the double doors as Dwight stepped through them, holding a tray in his hands. "Jesus, Dwight. Haven't you heard of fucking knocking?"

"I.. sorry, Negan."

"Never-fucking-mind. Stick that on the table." Dwight placed the tray down on the coffee table between them. "Any news on Daryl?"

"No. We've got men all over the place looking for him."

Negan glanced at Coby. "Call them off, for now. I'll have Simon drive out to Alexandria tomorrow, see if he's there."

"Are you sure?" Dwight frowned.

"I wouldn't fucking say so if i wasn't. I believe you've met Coby."

"Yeah." Dwight gave her a quick nod.

"She's gonna be staying with us a little while, aren't you, sweetheart?"

Coby clenched her jaw. "Am i?"

"Yeah, you most certainly fucking are. At least until i've found that dad of yours."

Dwight's eyes widened briefly. He stared at Coby, wondering how he hadn't seen it before. The likeness was so obvious.

"You can fuck off now, Dwight."

Dwight nodded almost apologetically and left.

"Did _you_ do that ta his face?"

"Yeah, i did."

"Why?"

"Because he broke the rules, and i'm a damn stickler for the rules, sweetheart." Negan stretched forward, taking the lid off the tray. "Eat."

Coby would have preferred not to give in, but her stomach hurt. The fact that she'd been sick hadn't helped. So she took a sandwich from the plate, wolfing it down.

"Damn! Don't you know how to chew, sweetheart?"

She wiped at her mouth. "Was kinda hopin' i might choke ta death, so i don't gotta listen ta anymore of your bullshit."

"You talk just like your dad.. except it sounds fucking cute coming out of your mouth."

"Thought ya' said he didn't talk?"

"I said he didn't talk _much._ " Negan got up from the sofa, grabbing a jug of water off the side and pouring it into a glass. "Here, you should drink. Don't want you choking on me just yet."

Coby took the glass, sipping at it as he sat back down on the sofa. "Why'd ya' take my dad in the first place?"

"He showed he had balls. I thought he'd make a good soldier."

"But he didn't."

"No, he didn't. But now i have _you._ Soon as daddy dearest finds out i've got his precious daughter, he'll be kneeling quicker than a whore at the promise of making a quick buck."

"Ya' paint a pretty picture," she said sarcastically.

"Why thank you, i like to think so."

"So you're gonna use me ta get him back, that it?"

Negan bit his lip. "You know what, i just _don't_ _know._ I've got too many options now, i don't know what to fucking do with them. I mean, sure, i could get Daryl back, but would it really be as fun as this?"

"This is fun? I must'a missed the memo."

He chuckled. "Oh, trust me. I've had way more fun in the last hour with you than i've had with your dad over the last couple of weeks."

"That just sounds fuckin' weird."

"Shit.. i guess it does. Still, i stand fucking by it. And you're much better to look at than your dad. Even if you _do_ look a hell of a lot like him." Negan shivered. "It's kinda creepy if i think about it too much."

"How about don't stare so much?" She suggested.

"How old are you?"

"Wow!" Coby got up from her seat. "So that's what this is?"

Negan raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, i'm not following you?"

"You, try'na get in my pants."

"Woah!" Negan held up a hand. "How the fuck did you come to that conclusion."

"Any time an old as fuck guy asks a young girl her age it's creepy."

"Excuse fucking me, but i'll have less of the old as fuck thank you very fucking much."

"Your old enough ta be my fuckin' granpa."

Negan furrowed his brows, staring up at her in disbelief. "Jesus fucking Christ! I'm not _that_ old, sweetheart. It was just a damn question, okay? I wasn't _trying_ to get in your fucking pants. In fact, it's kinda arrogant of you to just _assume_ that, don't you think?"

"That's just how most men are."

"Maybe. But i've got seven fucking wives out there, sweetheart. What makes _you_ so damn special?"

Coby crossed her arms, turning to look at the door.

"Sit your ass back down." She reluctantly sat down, refusing to look at him. Negan smiled, biting his lip. Coby was right, the only reason he'd asked her age was because he'd been checking her out, but fuck if he was gonna admit that.

"I'm nineteen, okay. Ya' happy?"

 _Very fucking happy,_ he thought. "See, now that wasn't hard." He was tempted to make a dick joke, but he's not sure she'll appreciate it, so he kept his mouth shut. Coby winced, rubbing at the back of her head. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm fine."

"Has Carson checked you over?"

"Who the fuck is Carson?"

Negan frowned. "I'll take that as a no." He rose to his feet, offering her his hand.

"I don't fuckin' think so. Don't want nothin' from you."

"Can we just stop that, it's getting fucking old. Now come on, and that's an order."


	4. Chapter 4

Coby was glad her check up had been brief. Carson had creeped her out a little, his expression miserable and almost sombre.

Negan led her down the corridor, his men kneeling as he walked past them.

"What's up with Carson?" She asked.

Negan turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Guy looks like he got slapped in the face with a wet fish."

Negan chuckled. "Yeah, he _is_ a miserable fuck, i'll give you that. Fuck knows, sweetheart. I'm half tempted to trade him in for his younger brother."

Her eyes widened, Coby having not realised before that the Carson at Hilltop was his brother. They certainly didn't look alike, not even vaguely. "He's got a brother?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Yeah, a much better looking one, which is why i picked the older Carson in the first place. Don't need my wives getting tempted every time they go to the infirmary."

Coby stopped halfway down the corridor. "Your wives go ta the infirmary a lot?"

"I'm not sure what you're implying, sweetheart."

"I think ya' know _exactly_ what i'm implyin'." She scowled.

"Whatever the fuck you've heard about me.. it's probably true. But i _don't_ hurt women unless i absolutely fucking have to, and i certainly don't raise a hand to my wives. They're at the infirmary a lot because we're trying."

"Tryin' what?"

"To repopulate the fucking earth. Jesus, i would've thought that was fucking obvious."

"What in the holy fuck would ya' wanna do that for?"

"Because that's the whole fucking point, sweetheart."

Coby shrugged her shoulders. "Y'aint havin' much luck. I ain't seen no little ones."

"There's plenty of children here."

"Yours?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No."

Coby smiled. "So ya' got a whole bunch'a wives, an' ain't a one of 'em pregnant. Swimmers ain't workin' uh?"

Negan clenched his jaw. "My swimmers work just fucking fine."

"Really? Don't look that way ta me."

"You keep trying to get under my skin, and i'll throw you back in that fucking cell, understand?"

"Sure." Coby nodded. "So, if i ain't goin' back ta my cell, where _am_ i goin'?"

Negan opened a door to his left. "Here," he said, stepping inside.

Coby glanced around the room. There was a single bed, a small kitchen area, and a faded brown chair. "Nice. What's the catch?"

"Fucking behave, that's the catch. Your friend Eugene is just a couple of doors down."

"The fuck is Eugene doin' here?"

Negan lifted Lucille, pointing to a bullet lodged in the wood. " _This_ , sweetheart. Eugene is smart. He's gonna be making me a shitload of bullets."

"Someone took a shot at your bat?"

"No. They took a shot at me. Lucille got in the way."

"Lucille?"

"Don't ask too many questions. As long as you keep your head down, and you do as i tell you, then i won't hurt a pretty little hair on that beautiful head of yours, understand?"

Coby looked out the window. "How long i gotta stay in this shithole?"

Negan took a step towards Coby, looking down at her coldly. "Until i fucking figure out what i'm gonna do with you and that father of yours. Tell me, Coby, was he a good father?"

"The best."

"Then i suggest you do your duty as a good daughter, and don't do anything to piss me off. Because it won't be you that pays the price, you hear me?"

"Yeah, i ain't deaf, an' i ain't stupid."

"Well, i guess we'll fucking see, won't we." He smiled.

~

Coby sat in the faded brown chair in her new room. As she stared out the window, she wondered if her dad had been so lucky as to have his own room. She guessed not.

She could leave, now was the perfect opportunity. Coby had already stuck her head out the window and figured she could climb down and get over the fence without being noticed. But what then? Her dad was a dead man walking. As soon as Negan found him, and he most likely would, he'd kill him.

Coby clawed at the chair arms, unsure what to do. Was Rick looking for her, or would he just assume she was still out on a hunt? From what Negan had told her, he most likely had his hands full, what with Negan having killed Spencer, and with Carl making it back alive from the Sanctuary. She was furious with Carl for that, though she guessed she'd been pretty reckless herself, so she had no room to talk.

She got up from the chair and headed out the door, making her way down the corridor till she stood outside Eugene's room. Coby knocked on the door, footsteps coming from within.

Eugene answered, his eyes widening briefly. "Coby?"

"Can i come in?"

"I'm not sure that Negan would appreciate me inviting you in what with us being fellow-"

"I don't give a shit what Negan would appreciate," she interrupted, stepping inside.

"As much as i certainly appreciate seeing a friendly face, how did you end up here, Coby?"

"Came across that guy on the road. Forgot his name." She clicked her fingers, trying to recall his name. "Looks like he lost a fight with Freddy Kreuger."

"Dwight?"

"That's the one. I got careless. My dad ain't here, ya' know that?"

"Negan _did_ mention it."

"They got ya' makin' bullets?"

"Once they find the necessary equipment then yes, i will most certainly be producing bullets for Negan."

"This is bullshit."

"I would advise that you do whatever Negan asks of you, i know i certainly will."

Coby turned to him with a frown. "Why would i wanna do that? Why would _you_ wanna do that?"

"Self preservation. I have no wish to die and i'm certainly no hero, Coby."

Coby looked at him. She knew him well, and he was right. Though he'd had his moments, he was no hero. "I ain't no hero either. But i ain't yellow."

"I'm yellow, through and through."

"Y'aint that bad, Eugene. I've seen ya' be brave."

"But i'm not a fighter. I'm here, through no fault of my own, and i fully intend not to die."

Coby nodded. "You'll get no judgment from me, Eugene."

"Thank you, i surely appreciate it. What's _your_ plan?"

"Honestly? Don't have one. I don't know where my dad is, i don't know if Rick even knows i'm gone. I hope they don't, not for a good while. Stop my dad from doin' somethin' stupid."

~

"Coby's gonna be over the moon." Rick smiled as he rested his hand against Daryl's shoulder.

"Where is she?"

"Alexandria, or she should be by now. She was out on a hunt when i left."

"I gotta see her. Ain't safe for her ta be out huntin', not with the Saviors bein' out there."

"You want me to have someone bring her to Hilltop?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. She'll be safer here."

Rick threw him a hurt look. "You don't think she's safe at Alexandria?"

"Nah. Ya' just lost two people, Rick. I want Coby here where i can keep an eye on her."

"We don't know if _you're_ safe here. Negan's men are gonna be out looking for you."

"An' first place they'll look is Alexandria."

"Hilltop will be the second."

"I know. But i want her with me."

"I'll head back there soon. I wanna be there when the Saviors come looking. Soon as they're done, i'll bring Coby myself."

~

Negan sat on his leather sofa, his feet up on his coffee table as he sipped at a glass of whiskey.

He'd told Simon that if he found Daryl, he was to bring him in alive. The revelation of Coby being Daryl's daughter had made things much more interesting, and Negan wasn't entirely sure he wanted Daryl back anymore. Of course, Daryl had killed one of his men, and that couldn't go unpunished. But the last few hours he'd spent with Coby, Negan had seen so much more potential in her than he had Daryl. That and the fact that she was actually rather fucking beautiful, even if she did look like her dad.

Negan rubbed at his crotch. "Calm the fuck down," he whispered. "You've more chance of plaiting fucking snow than getting in _those_ panties."

But fuck if that didn't make him want her more. Being a typical man, Negan wanted what he couldn't have, and the more unattainable it was, the more he had to have it.

 _Just imagine how fucking good it would feel to have Daryl's daughter spreading her legs for you,_ Negan thought, biting on his lip before he knocked back his whiskey. _Fucking swimmers ain't workin'._ He clenched his jaw. That one had hurt a little. He couldn't deny it, and yet he was rather impressed with how she'd not been afraid to say it. She was either very brave, or very stupid.

Whether he managed to get in her pants or not, he needed to know just how capable she was out there. He couldn't just have her sit in her room and do nothing, but he wouldn't have her mopping up piss like her dad either.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, swirling what little was left in his glass.

There was a knock at the door. Negan rose from his seat, topping up his glass.

"Come in."

Dwight entered, Daryl's crossbow hanging off his shoulder. "Simon checked out both Alexandria and Hilltop, there's no sign of him."

Negan smirked, shaking his head. "I very much fucking doubt he isn't there. They're just doing a damn good job of hiding him." He grabbed a second glass. "Take a seat."

Dwight sat down on the same chair Coby had sat in earlier, ruffling a hand through his hair. Negan handed him a glass. "Thanks," Dwight barely whispered.

"Tell me, Dwight. What would _you_ do?" Negan sat down on the sofa, taking a sip from his glass.

"I.. i'd probably kill him. Daryl won't kneel."

"But we have his daughter now, that changes shit, don't you think?"

Dwight looked down at his glass. "I guess."

"Come the fuck on, Dwight. Have some fucking balls. If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"I'd keep her till I found him, then i'd refuse to let her go until he did what I wanted."

"See, that's what i'd normally do. However, what if she'd make just as good a soldier as Daryl? Can you imagine the message that would send out? The hold that we'd have?"

"I can. But, we don't know that she'd make a good soldier."

"She disarmed _you._ "

"That doesn't automatically make her a good soldier, and even if she _would_ make a good soldier, how would you get her to agree to that?"

"That's the easy part." Negan smiled. "Coby just loves her daddy, she doesn't wanna see him hurt. So, maybe I don't hurt him. Maybe I make her an offer."

~

Coby sat in her chair, sipping a glass of water. She rocked back and forth in the chair, her feet resting against the coffee table.

She glanced at the door as someone knocked on it.

"Who is it?"

The door opened, Negan stepping inside with a smile.

"I asked who it was, didn't say ya' could come in." She frowned.

"My apologies, i'll remember that for next time. You settling in okay?" He asked, making his way over as she lounged in her chair.

Coby shrugged her shoulders. "This is a very comfy chair. Might sleep in it."

Negan sat down on the coffee table in front of her, resting his arms against his thighs. "I have an offer to make you."

"Really? What kinda offer?"

"One that means I don't kill that fucking father of yours next time I see him."

Coby raised an eyebrow. "I hope y'aint try'na make me a wife, 'cause that'd make ya' an even bigger asshole than ya' already are."

Negan stared at her with a frown. "Excuse fucking me?" He shook his head. "Why the fuck would you think that?"

"Ain't that what ya' did with Sherry?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I got ways of findin' shit out. Your men talk too much."

"Okay, first of all, fuck no, i'm not trying to make you a wife." Negan placed a hand against his chest. "I value my dick a lot, and I think you'd be more likely to bite the fucker off than be nice to it. And second, do you really fucking think i'd do that? Give you no choice?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "That's the impression I got."

"Well, you're fucking wrong. It was Sherry that came with the offer to _me._ Yeah, I was gonna kill Dwight, but he broke the rules, he _knew_ what was fucking coming. They didn't have to come back here, but they did. That was _their_ choice. Dwight's paid the price, and now he's one of my most valued soldiers."

"Still.. don't look like she had much of a choice. She meant ta just let her husband die?"

"They knew the rules. And they knew _damn well_ what they were coming back to. Like I said, they didn't have to come back, i'd given up fucking looking for them when they walked right through the gates with their tails between their legs."

Coby picked at her nails, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"None of my wives have to be there. If they don't really wanna be there, then that's not on me, because they don't _have_ to fucking be."

"Looks like I touched a nerve there." She smiled.

Negan rubbed at his temples. "I'm starting to wonder if having you here is a good idea. No one's wound me up as much as you have these last few hours."

"I'm honoured."

Negan looked over at her with a smile. "My offer is simple. You don't run, and I don't hurt Daryl."

Coby took a deep breath, picking at the chair arm. "That it?"

"Yeah. I want you to be Dwight's wing man tomorrow.. or wing woman."

"So that _isn't_ it then."

"I can't have you sitting on your ass all day doing nothing, I wouldn't have thought you'd fucking want to either."

"Nah, I don't. But I don't wanna work with y'all either."

"Well, I guess that's up to you, but for now, that _is_ the deal."

"Ya' want me ta work.. for _you_?"

"Yeah. Don't take too long to think about it."

"Fine, i'll do it. Long as ya' fuck off so I can get some sleep."

"No one talks to me like that."

"An' yet I just did, so there ya' go."

Negan smiled, shaking his head. "Make sure you're up at first light. And remember what I said, don't run."


	5. Chapter 5

Rick loaded the gun Daryl had returned to him, his own gun which the Saviors had taken.

Coby wasn't here, and she should be by now, hunt or no hunt. He looked through the kitchen window at Daryl's house opposite his. He'd looked across there every few minutes, hoping to see Coby make her way down the street in the dark of night. He'd give her till first light then he'd most likely go out himself to try and find her.

~

Coby woke way before first light. She'd slept in the chair, refusing to use the bed as if it would signify she were comfortable here.

She'd used the communal showers, and two other female Saviors had stared at her as if she were the enemy. Coby supposed she was the enemy to them, so she'd kept her mouth shut and let it go.

As she'd made her way outside she was surprised to see Dwight already waiting by a truck.

"Those ain't yours." She gestured to the crossbow and vest.

"Yeah, you already said that."

"An' it's too big for ya'."

"Fits just fine."

"One day, i'll peel that vest off your corpse, an' i'll prise that crossbow from ya' cold dead fingers." She smiled.

"You think so?"

"Don't think nothin'."

"Your dad thought he'd get the better of me, and-"

"An' what? He _did_ get the better of ya'. He ain't here no more."

Dwight let out a deep breath and made his way to the back of the truck. "Here." He held out the belt she came in with, her knife attached.

Coby smiled. "Ya' puttin' a knife in my hand, that's brave."

"No, it's not. Because you're not gonna do anything stupid. Not if you value that father of yours."

Her face fell a little as she took the belt from him, slipping it through the waistband of her jeans. "I get a gun?"

Dwight leant over the truck and Coby's face lit up as he grabbed her old crossbow. "Negan's putting his trust in you, for your sake, don't make him regret it."

She hung the crossbow from her shoulder. "He _ain't_ puttin' no trust in me. He knows I give a shit about my dad, that's all." Coby stepped closer. "Where's my quiver?"

"You get four arrows, that's it, and it isn't yours. Nothing's yours anymore, everything belongs to him now."

"Even you?"

Dwight clenched his jaw. "Get in the truck."

~

"Where we goin'?" Coby asked as she stared out of the car window.

"Does it matter?"

"Don't suppose it does." She turned to Dwight, his eyes not leaving the road. "What rule did ya' break?"

Dwight shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You ask too many questions."

"Only asked one. Don't wanna answer, that's fine by me. Just try'na break the uncomfortable silence, that's all."

"I think you know full well which rules I broke. I'll tell you where we're going. We're going to find someone who took off last night. Not only did he take off, but he stole from us."

"What they steal?"

"Food."

"So, Negan's got ya' out here 'cause some fucker took off with a few potatoes?"

"It doesn't matter how much they took."

"Ya' gon' kill him?"

"No, i'm gonna bring him back."

"Why, if he don't wanna be here?"

"If he'd wanted to leave, then he could have, but he stole from us, and Negan can't let that slide."

"So, we get him back. What's gon' happen ta him?"

"He'll work the wall."

"You ever worked the wall?"

His hands gripped the wheel tightly and Dwight closed his eyes for a second as he took a deep breath. "Talk less, and keep your damn eyes open."

Coby huffed then looked back out of the window.

~

They'd been on the road almost half an hour before they came to a stop, a herd in the distance blocking their way.

"How we gon' get past that?"

Dwight took the radio from his belt. "This is Dwight, spotted a herd fifteen miles east of the Sanctuary, you copy? Over."

The radio crackled in his hand and a voice came through within a few seconds. "We're on it, over and out."

"So what, we just wait?" Coby asked. She turned to look out of her window at the sound of a firework in the distance. The herd all turned in unison and headed towards it. "Nice set up, that's smart."

"We didn't make it this far by being stupid."

"Me neither."

Dwight stares at her. "The only reason you're still breathing is because Negan's taken a liking to you."

"Thought I was only breathin' 'cause he wants my dad?"

Dwight laughed. "If Negan wanted your dad, he'd have found him by now. He's stalling."

"Whatever, makes no difference ta me. Don't give a shit, long as my dad's alright."

"And how do you think your dad's gonna be once he finds out Negan has you in his grasp?"

Coby shrugged her shoulders. "I'll worry 'bout that when I gotta. Rick won't let him do somethin' stupid, an' my dad won't do anythin' that might get me killed."

"People do stupid shit when those they love are at risk."

"Ya' mean like _you_ did for ya' wife?"

Dwight shifted uncomfortably and stared out at the road as it began to clear, watching as the dead stumbled into the woods. "It's starting to clear."

"Negan said Sherry went runnin' ta him after ya' came back, that true?"

He clenched his jaw, refusing to look at her. "Sherry isn't mine anymore, so it doesn't matter."

"Nah, guess it don't. Road's clear, we givin' it a minute?"

"Yeah." Dwight leant forward, squinting his eyes. "There's someone out there, just ahead of the herd."

"Probably the dead."

"The dead don't hide."

"Good point. Maybe it's someone else?"

"Well, I guess we'll find out." Dwight started the engine and stepped on the gas. "Shit! He's gone."

"Good for him."

"Is it? You really think he stands a better chance out here than he does at the Sanctuary?"

"Probably not, but he don't wanna be at the Sanctuary. I say good luck ta him."

"We're not going back till we find him, understand?"

"Sure."

They continued on, coming to a stop near a dilapidated gas station.

"Think he's in there?" Coby asked.

"Let's find out," Dwight said before stepping out of the truck.

Coby stepped out, quickly scanning the area to ensure they were safe. "Ya' hear that?"

"Yeah, sounds like only a couple, we'll be fine."

"Might only be a couple Walkers, but the wind's strong, can't tell where it's comin' from."

"Don't mat-" Dwight turned swiftly as movement caught his eye from within the gas station. The door suddenly burst open. The guy he'd been searching for ran out quicker than a rabbit. "Shit! Come on!"

Coby ran after Dwight towards the back of the gas station, but the guy they were chasing had already put some good distance between them.

"Shoot him," Dwight ordered.

"What?"

"In the leg."

Coby watched as the guy ran towards the woods. The clearing was big, and it would take him at least another thirty seconds to reach the trees. "I'll miss, wind's strong."

"I would've thought you knew how to account for the wind.. _shoot him._ "

Coby grunted as she took the crossbow from her shoulder, sounding eerily like her dad. She squatted down a little, cocking the bow before bringing it back up. She aimed a little off to the left, then released.

Dwight smiled as the runaway fell to the ground, clutching at the back of his leg. "See, it wasn't that hard, was it?"

They made their way over, and Dwight took the gun from his belt. "We're taking you back, Wayne."

Wayne shook his head as he lay on the ground. "I won't go back."

"You don't get a say. Negan wants you back, so you're going back."

Wayne lifted the arm of his shirt, blood dripping down his hand. "I'm _not_ going back." Dwight clenched his jaw. "Just put an end to my misery."

Coby aimed her crossbow at Wayne's head, but Dwight held up his hand. "Don't," he said.

"He's bit."

"We can take it off."

"He don't wanna be saved." She frowned.

Dwight stepped closer to her. "You do as I tell you."

Coby grinded her teeth. "Fuck sake." She took off her belt and quickly wrapped it around Wayne's arm.

"Please, don't," Wayne pleaded breathlessly.

Dwight ran back to the truck whilst Coby waited with Wayne.

"Please, just kill me."

Coby shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"You should run, first chance you get."

"I can't."

Dwight came back with a machete in his hand. "Make sure he doesn't move."

Coby stepped forward and placed her boot down on Wayne's lower arm before Dwight brought down the machete. Wayne let out a blood curdling scream then passed out.

"What use is he on the wall with one hand?"

"That's none of your business," Dwight said as he tied an old shirt around Wayne's arm.

"He ain't gon' make it back."

"He will."

~

They'd took him back to the Sanctuary, Wayne remaining unconscious the entire trip.

Coby sat on the steps outside, watching as Dwight cleaned his machete.

"Ya' didn't have ta do that."

Dwight looked up from his machete. "Do what?"

"Bring him back. Could'a left him ta die."

"What? So Negan could find out I didn't do what I was supposed to?"

"Folks die out there all the time. Could'a put a bolt through his skull, the Walkers would've ate the rest. Negan wouldn't know no different."

" _I'd_ know."

"Well, long as _your_ conscience is clear," Coby sneered.

"This isn't a game. You do as you're told, and you get to live."

"Yeah, this sure is livin'," she said sarcastically.

"We're still breathing."

"Lucky us. I'm sure Wayne's gon' be real grateful ya' saved his life so he can mop up piss an' shit an' work the wall."

"If he wanted to run, then he could have. But he stole from us."

"I ain't listenin' to a fuckin' word that comes out that stupid mouth a' yours. Ya' brought him back 'cause it'll earn ya' points with the big man. Hope ya' sleep well knowin' Wayne's misery paid for that cosy little room ya' got." Coby walked away and headed back inside.

~

The entire thing had left Coby with a bad taste in her mouth, and a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could have put a bolt through Wayne's skull whilst Dwight had gone back to the truck, but she hadn't.

Half way through eating a sandwich, she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Negan."

Coby rolled her eyes and wiped at her mouth. "Come in."

Negan stepped in with a smile, closing the door behind him. "See, I remembered."

"So ya' did," she said before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Dwight said you were good out there."

"Did he now?"

"He did. Dwight said you're a good shot too."

Coby shrugged her shoulders. "Was aimin' for his left leg, got his right instead."

"Well, it was pretty fucking windy out there. I imagine crossbows aren't so great from a distance in bad weather."

"What ya' gon' do with Wayne?"

Negan sat down on the coffee table, running a hand over his cheeks. There was already a good scruff of hair well on it's way to becoming a beard once again. "Carson's gonna fix him, and then he'll be put back to work."

Coby swallowed the last of her sandwich. "Ya' like keepin' folks here when they don't wanna be?"

"People are free to-"

"Yeah, I heard it. They're free ta leave, except they ain't. Wayne wanted ta die, an' I would'a done that. But Dwight wanted ta bring him back."

"Wayne stole from us. Tell me, sweetheart. Would Rick let people from Alexandria just run off with his shit?"

"Well, I wouldn't know, since people ain't as quick ta leave Alexandria as they are with this place. Rick's people love him, yours are just afraid of ya'."

Negan clenched his jaw a little. "Being afraid is good for people. Keeps them alive, and stops them breaking rules."

"I'd agree, except I reckon it ain't the rule breakers that's afraid here. I bet your men just swan round doin' whatever the hell they want."

"I can assure you, they fucking don't. What I say goes. _I_ make the rules here."

"Did ya' want somethin'?"

Negan shook his head, chuckling lightly. "Damn. You just don't give a shit, do you?"

"That ain't true. Wouldn't be here if I didn't give a shit."

"True. I want you with me tomorrow."

"Doin' what?"

"Whatever the fuck I ask you to."

"Still got your men out lookin' for my dad?"

Negan smiled "I've told them to keep an eye out, but no, sweetheart. I don't have men out looking for him."

"Why?"

"Because i'm still trying to figure out what my next fucking move is, and whether you fit into it."


End file.
